CORE B: RESEARCH SYNERGY CORE Collaborations often develop naturally between investigators with common interests. In a time when resources are scarce and institutions develop small groups independently, a more organized effort to promote collaborations is a cost-effective approach for promoting new and innovative research. The overall goal is to provide a format where local scientists can discuss scientific questions, share their knowledge of new approaches and techniques, and develop cooperative program s. Several activities are planned. The first is a series of workshops in which the main participants will be local scientists. This forum will update local scientists and new investigators on the status of on-going projects. External participants will provide added value by bringing expertise not locally available. Two workshops are proposed for each year of funding. In the first year, one workshop is planned in the areas of functional, non-invasive imaging (MEG and fMRI) and a second one in the area of cell-based imaging. Second, a seminar/consultant series in planned. Two speakers per year will be invited to give a talk of broad interest to local researchers and also provide consultation to laboratories of NIDCD-funded investigators. It is expected that the consultations will lead to collaborations and additional funding opportunities. Third, an annual poster session will be organized. Fourth, affinity groups will be established that to foster new ideas by focusing on selected webinars or inter-institutional, interactive discussion/reading groups to learn about new technologies. And lastly, we will sponsor in-lab presentations by senior investigators and directors of core facilities to encourage the understanding of available local resources across disciplines and to promote resource sharing. Each of the activities includes opportunities for R03-funded and other new investigators to receive mentoring.